But he's the King second version
by rimester
Summary: What happens when Legolas tells Aragorn he's in love with him.. And Aragorn loves him too? Find out in this story.
1. Secrets

**Author's note**: These character's aren't mine god dammit! This is my first fan fic.. Who doesn't LOVE gay man sex?

**CHAPTER ONE** - Secrets

The sun is shining outside of Rohan, the sky is blue and there is little sight of clouds on the horizon. Legolas lies next to Aragorn in the tall, dry yellow grass. Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin are getting water and bathing in the nearby stream. Gimili is chasing some small poor mammal around with his big axe swinging to and fro, he seems highly uninterested in bathing with the rest.

"Aragorn." Legolas says quietly. Aragorn looks over at him and waits for Legolas to begin speaking. He doesn't seem to be ready to speak yet, "What is it?" Aragorn says, and smiles slightly.

"I know you love Arwen, but I must tell you this while we're alone, and before this secret consumes me." Legolas leans back on his elbow and looks down at his hands, a golden lock of hair falls down into his face making him look simply irresistible. Aragorn looks at him, eyes wide with anticipation, "Yes, Legolas, what is it?"

"I think I'm in… _Love_ with you." Legolas cannot meet Aragorn's surprise stricken face. A small perfect tears forms in his icy blue eyes and trickles down his pale beautiful face onto his lustful lips. He gets up quickly and brushes himself off; he goes to walk away when Aragorn grabs him by the arm. "Come, walk with me." Legolas's eyes are still moist, but he wipes away the slowly drying tears on his Elvin cheeks. He follows Aragorn into a wooded area downstream from the hobbits. "I think it was a lovely idea, Frodo having us all come out to Rohan for a Holiday. Splendid actually, Frodo always has a lovely way of getting us together. This day two years ago we were here, and the ring still had not been destroyed –" Aragorn started, but Legolas spoke up suddenly, " I loved you then too Aragorn, I didn't know yet, but I did, the way you looked and talked, the way your hair was cut around your beautiful face, it gave me gooseflesh. Say something Aragorn, anything..."

"Legolas, I don't know what your love could do to me. I'm the King of Middle Earth now. I have my Elvin Queen, and, and my children to think about."

"Aragorn do not torment me!" Legolas yells a bit to loud and Frodo looks over at them curiously, then shrugs and goes back to splashing Merry and Pip. " I don't mean to torment you Legolas, please just let me finish…"

"Go on please; I beg your pardon Aragorn."

"I may have my Kingdom, my children, and my queen, but I've always been missing something."

"What is it Aragorn? Tell me. I beg you."

"Legolas, I was missing…" He stops suddenly and looks down at his booted feet.

"Yes, please Aragorn! Please, you must tell me."

" I was missing… You, Legolas."

Legolas reaches out slowly for Aragorn's arm sleeve and motions for him to follow, disbelief in his eyes, and a smile on his lips.

They go deeper in the woods now, Frodo and the others don't seem to notice, they can't see the two because of the trees. Legolas quickly looks around and then back at Aragorn's face, they are both about to cry, but they smile instead. Aragorn scoffs and shakes his head, quickly reaching out to Legolas and they embrace each other with a vibrant passion, both deeply relieved that their secrets are out. "Oh Aragorn." Legolas whispers in Aragorn's ear. "We must not let the other know just yet, no not yet." Aragorn whispers back. "Kiss me Aragorn; I've been waiting so long." Aragorn pulls back from Legolas's embrace and looks deeply in his icy blue Elvin eyes. Slowly he leans toward Legolas, when a twig snaps from behind him, it's Frodo, "Yes, that is an eyelash in your eye Legolas, GESH! That must have really been bothering you, both of your eyes are red." Aragorn says quickly before the moment looks like what it really is… A GAY-MAN-SEX moment… DUN… DUN…DUN!!


	2. Midnight Lust

**Author's note**: These characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien, not me, but the gay man sex story does!! BACK OFF!

**CHAPTER TWO- **Midnight Lust

"Pip, come here Pip." Frodo whispers from across the campfire. Pip is cleaning up from supper, courtesy of Gimli and his small mammals he so often kills. "What is it Frodo?"

"You know when I went to ask Aragorn and Legolas what they wanted for supper?"

"Well, yeah, what about it?"

"They looked kind of odd, like Aragorn was going to…"

"Gonna what Frodo?"

"Going to _kiss _Legolas."

"KISS?" Pip bursts out a bit too loud for their conversation. He slaps his hand over his mouth; Frodo closes his eyes tight and clenches his teeth. "PIP!" Frodo says quietly through his clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry sir." Pip apologizes. "Don't seem to have woken them up old chap." He continues with a smile.

"Oh my goodness." Frodo rolls his eyes and sighs heavily.

"Come, let's go down to the stream, I'll tell you all that happened exactly."

**MEANWHILE**…

As Frodo and Pip go down to the stream, Legolas and Aragorn head out the back of their tent and travel into the woods to a small clearing. Legolas is wearing a baggy white cotton shirt with ¾ sleeves that ties in the front about the neck, which he has left untied and it exposes quite a bit of his smooth Elvin chest. Aragorn completely forgot a shirt before he left, his naked chest gleaming in the moonlight with just a tad of hair about the happy trail and chest. He's only wearing loose gray breeches. Aragorn throws himself at Legolas, Legolas falls back a few steps, laughing aloud Legolas throws his head back, his beautiful blonde hair coming out of the loosely tied ponytail. Flowing like a river in the light of the moon, soo gorgeous! Aragorn shuddered in excitement gradually getting an erection from the mere sight of his Elvin lover. Legolas laughs softly in Aragorn's ear, "I've been waiting so long Aragorn, to feel your touch, your warmth and lust!"

"Oh Legolas, anything for my Legolas!" Aragorn whispers back into his lover's ear. Aragorn takes a step forward and has Legolas up against a large tree. He kisses him passionately and lustfully on the mouth and then on his pale neck and chest, running his rough hands through his lover's smooth Elvin hair. Legolas kisses back with ever more intensity, his strong arms in Aragorn's silky brown/black hair, moaning with pleasure. Legolas moves outward and begins to lay down with Aragorn atop of him. Aragorn takes of the Elf's shirt and throws it away from them, then begins to untie his brown breeches and pull them off. Meanwhile, Legolas undoes Aragorn's in the same manner, both breathing heavily with the intensity of their lustful longing, both moaning in ecstasy. Legolas moves on top of Aragorn swiftly, they are now both naked, their skin gleaming in the moonlight, Legolas's more so than Aragorn, his pigment so pale and exotic, so beautiful and breathtaking. Ever so slowly to tease Aragorn a bit, he moves down to the King's large penis and strokes it playfully, making Aragorn flinch and shiver in exhilaration. First Legolas licks the head of the penis; teasing Aragorn and making him shiver more and more. Finally, Legolas takes the penis in his mouth and works up and down, licking the head, and the opening at the tip. Moaning and closing his eyes in extreme pleasure, Aragorn throws his head back and opens his mouth slightly longing for more, and more from Legolas. Aragorn suddenly pushes Legolas away slightly and looks into his eyes, they both smile and Aragorn gets on top of a kneeling Legolas, and thrusts into him deliciously, savoring every moment of the two becoming one.

Hours later, both men equally tired from their playtime, they both put on what little clothes they have and venture back to camp, and their beds.


	3. They cannot forget

**A**uthor's note: These character's are not mine, but the story still is! Hope you like my gay man sex story .!! I thought it was becoming quite good. Please review me if you like/dislike it, I would like to know what you all think. Thank you.

**CHAPTER THREE** - They cannot forget

Early the next morning Frodo and Sam awoke and went outside to start breakfast. The sun was just coming over the distant hills. Today was the last day of the Rohan Holiday, the crew would be heading back to the city to spend one more night and then they would go back on their separate ways until next Holiday or whenever they should meet again. Sam went off into the woods to get firewood while Frodo took the advantage of a bored Gimli to rustle up some grub. Frodo went to his pack and brought out a loaf of lotus bread from the elves to serve as toast. Many of the members of the fellowship disliked the bread that they so often had to eat, but ate it anyway to not offend Frodo. Now the sun hung over the camp casting down warm rays of sunshine and making Frodo forget about the event of yesterday.

Legolas stirs in his sleep, Aragorn stretches his powerful arms and puts on a white cotton over shirt similar to Legolas's. Pulling on leggings and boots he goes outside to the campfire leaving the elf to his slumber. Merry and Pippin are already emerging from their tents when Gimili comes back with four good sized rabbits for a breakfast feast and goes back into the woods for a few more. "Where's Legolas?" Sam asks sleepily to Aragorn.

"He's still sleeping in the tent. I think he's coming down with something, he's been acting a bit odd lately, usually he's the first one up."

" I dunno, maybe he just had a bad night."

"No, I assure you, his night was quite good." Aragorn says with a bit of a smirk on his face, leaving Sam horribly confused and not wanting to know exactly what Aragorn meant. Finally, Legolas appears through the tent flaps wearing his brown breeches and green royal elvish-style shirt and vest. "Sorry, I hope I didn't keep you waiting." He says as Gimli stuffs half a charred rabbit in his mouth. "Nah ol' boy, not at all, come, sit down and have some bunny!" Gimili yells mouth-full spraying bits and pieces of rabbit here and there.

"AH! WHY'D YA CALL IT BUNNY GIMLI!?" Pippin screeches pushing his plate away from him on the log where he sits and folding his arms.

"Oh, uh, sorry ol' boy." Gimli apologizes. Legolas takes his seat by Aragorn on the log around the campfire and takes a plate of charred 'bunny' and begins to eat casually. No one is speaking and an odd silence comes over the camp. Hobbit looks at dwarf, looks at elf, looks at human then back again, begins eating with the haunting silence. Legolas can't seem to take it and throws his rabbit in the fire and storms off into the woods. "OOOH! I just killed that rabbit! You could have given it to me ol' boy!" Gimli barks at Legolas's back as he walks away. They all go back to eating until Aragorn puts down his plate and walks into the woods after Legolas. Pip looks over at Frodo, and Frodo looks back at Pip. They both look odd, knowing that what Frodo saw, was probably fact instead of a once hoped fiction. No one else seems to pay too much attention to the weird happenings.

Aragorn crunches through the leaves and debris of the forest floor until he reaches Legolas sitting by the stream on a stump crying silently, looking down into the water. Aragorn stops for a moment, just looking at the elves beauty, marveling at his grace, suddenly feeling a hot lust for him, and feeling the beginnings of an erection tingling inside his breeches. He looks down at the forest floor and wills the lust back down where it belongs, he moves toward the elf who keeps on looking into the water, almost as if he's looking through it. "What's wrong Legolas?" He asks suddenly making Legolas turn away from him. Silence engulfs them in that odd way making both of them uncomfortable and stirring where they stand, or sit. "You know exactly what's wrong Aragorn. We can never tell them, and I know that I will never truly have you, your responsibility is to great, you're the king of middle earth. I understand. You can forget me, forget last night. Forget everything." Legolas says through his tears and uncontrollable weeping. "I cannot just _forget_ you Legolas. I love you, like no one else. I do have responsibility though, to my people, to my wife, to my children... To everyone. You must understand." Aragorn tried to get Legolas to see.

"If you loved me Aragorn, you would forget all that, and we could runaway from it all."

"I tried to run away from it once, that didn't work did it? I was a ranger at one point, don't you remember?"

"I remember Aragorn, I remember. I love you Aragorn." Legolas looks up from the stream and back at Aragorn, is eyes full of tears and overflowing. His eyes red, but his face still so beautiful, Aragorn felt the hot lust again, but this time he could not suppress the erection, or the urge to kiss the elf. Aragorn kissed him, Legolas did not kiss back, he only looked back at the stream and hung his head after Aragorn pulled away. "Legolas.." Aragorn tried to get him to stop crying, he put his muscular arms around him in a caring embrace, "Legolas please do not do this to me."

"Do this to _you_? What have I done to _you_? NOTHING ARAGORN! Now just forget everything."

"But Legolas not even you can forget it, and you know what you have done to me? You've broken my heart and made me so confused about what I want. I don't know what I want anymore, I don't know If I want you, or Arwen, or even if I want to be alive anymore. Legolas, I LOVE YOU!" Aragorn turned around suddenly to see Sam, Frodo, Pippin, Merry, and Gimli staring back at him with surprise written all over their faces, eyes wide and disbelieving. Aragorn wasn't sure what to say, Legolas didn't even notice them yet. He stared into the water still, eyes blank except for the occasional tear. Aragorn tried to speak, couldn't and then paused for a long moment letting that same old odd silence befall the group once more. Legolas finally turns and sees them, their faces almost comical if the moment weren't so serious they would have been laughing for sure. Frodo moves his gaze from Aragorn to Legolas and back, trying to understand what he has just seen, no one moves other than that. As if they had all lost their voices and now talk only with their minds. "Guys, I don't know what you want me to say?" Aragorn finally breaks the strange but almost comforting silence. "I don't think you have to say anything Aragorn, you already said it." Frodo says for the whole group, then like a magic charm they all begin to animate themselves, sigh, move their eyes, and walk about. Aragorn drops his eyes and head to look at the ground, he closes them tightly and clenches his teeth, opens his eyes again and un-clenches his teeth, then turns to Legolas. He looks at him apologetically then up to the sky.

**N**ote: Yay that was chapter three! I intend on writing on more chapter, please review people and tell me what you liked/disliked, thank you much.


	4. Silent day

**A**uthor's note: These character's do not belong to me in any way! They belong to J.R.R Tolkien!

**CHAPTER FOUR- **Silent day

The group sat silently around the campfire looking mostly at the ground, no one had any idea what to say. Not really even knowing were to look. The fellowship had been united again, but it was like they had never met each other. Legolas stared into the fire a scowl on his beautiful face, he had to be the one that felt the most awkward around his companions. Aragorn sat opposite of the fire to Legolas. The others sat scattered about on the logs they had cut and placed around the fire to serve as temporary benches.

Today they would all eventually have to go to Rohan and their Holiday would be over by the next morning. Aragorn was raging a great battle within his head, he had no idea what to do about his lover Legolas, or his queen Arwen. He was torn between two people he loved more than life itself. Legolas prayed in his mind Aragorn would just run away from all of this mess with him and live with the elves in the forest, but a part of him said Aragorn and he would never be able to live in harmony, something would always hinder their love.

Aragorn stared into the fire as hard as he could, as if it would tell him the answers to his problems. All he could think about was last night and how Legolas had made him feel, all he did was reflect over the happenings of this Holiday, the sadness as well as the happiness that it had brought him. He told himself he would decided tonight in Rohan on what to do about Legolas and his love. He figured it would be better not to ponder on it excessively, it couldn't be healthy.

Frodo got up suddenly from his long-bench that he shared with Sam, he seemed to be taking the Legolas/Aragorn thing a lot better than the others. Gimli would have to be taking it the worst, all the dwarf could think about was, "Why couldn't I tell? Why didn't I know? Legolas was, and still is my _best friend_, why didn't he confide in me?" of course everyone knew including Gimli why Legolas hadn't wanted them to know, it was so he wouldn't have to face what he was facing today. Gimli sighed and held back the strong urge to cry out, his eyes were puffy, red, and tear-filled, but he wouldn't let a single tear fall, Dwarfs don't cy, do they? Maybe they do, Gimli didn't know, but he decided he wouldn't cry for his elvin friend that day or in the future.

Frodo walked slowly over to his tent and began packing up his things, "You all should probably start packing up, we have to be in Rohan in a few hours, I don't want to be late and worry Gandalf." What was left of the once great fellowship turned and looked at the hobbit as if he were speaking some foreign language they didn't understand, but a few seconds later they began to animate themselves, but didn't really turn out _doing_ anything productive, mainly kicking at stones and stirring up the dust around the camp.

An hour and many mopes later they were finally ready to leave, tents and equipment on their strong backs, they mounted their steeds (even Gimli who rode a proud-looking pony) and began to trot toward Rohan, the events of the Holiday still playing and weighing heavy on their minds.


	5. Last of the Holiday

**CHAPTER FIVE - **Last day of the Holiday

The sun was jut beginning to set when the walls of Rohan began to become visible over the rolling plain. The lamps where being lit as the seven companions entered the large wooden gates to the horse-lord city. The town was quiet, most of the people had gone inside for the night and wouldn't come out till first light.

Royal guards took their steeds to the royal stables for the night where they would be readied for their long journeys home the very next day. Legolas watched his brilliant white horse being led to the stables in the court yard, and wished he could escape this predicament he had gotten himself and Aragorn in. He watches the muscles in the stallions great thighs, rippling flesh and it reminds him of last night, Aragorn's great muscles, oh the lust he felt.

Gandalf greets them at the dining hall doors and tells them to change their clothes because the King of Rohan has made a feast in their honor, so they should look presentable. They quickly parted ways and followed the Kings servants to their quarters to change clothes.

Aragorn was in his room behind tall dressing panels made out of an almost transparent fabric, his profile is out-lined deliciously when Legolas walks in. "Aragorn?" Legolas has already dressed in his green royal robes, and sees that Aragorn is dressed in nothing. "Yes Legolas? What's the matter?"

"I came to persuade you again my King."

"Ah ha.." Aragorn says with one eyebrow lifted, he shivers slightly at the words "My King", never had those two words haunted and aroused him so much in his life. He felt himself begin to become erect, no matter what he did to hinder it. Looking down at his rather large organ, he wished he didn't feel this way for the elf, but he could not stop the lust that boiled up inside of him. Legolas stepped behind the screen seductively, slowly, his eyes clear and fierce looking at the King. Legolas too felt his lust building ever so slowly, creeping up like a stalking cat. The elf wanted nothing more than to press his naked body against the King, and feel his soft, lustrous skin. "Oh Aragorn.." Legolas whispered as he reached out to the King, the two embrace suddenly, sternly. They clutch at each other and begin to weep silently. Legolas' tears run down his pale face onto Aragorn's naked chest. Aragorn puts his large, rough hands up to Legolas' face, cupping it in his palms. He looks into Legolas' elvin eyes, smiling at their beauty. "Legolas, kiss me." Legolas obeys without a second of delay, their tongues meet and begin the dance of passion inside their mouths. Aragorn begins to take Legolas' shirt. "Wait, no we must not. Everyone will be waiting for us."

"Let them wait." Aragorn pleads, "Look at me.." Legolas looks into Aragorn's eyes and then down at his huge erection. Legolas smiles, and kneels before the King taking his red, swollen member in his perfectly shaped mouth and begins to perform falatio on the ex-ranger. Aragorn moans and throws his head back, "Oh Legolas, oh yes." Their outlines looking simply erotic through the dressing panels.


	6. A toast to the King

**CHAPTER SIX **- A toast to the king

Legolas and Aragorn come down the big steps to the dining hall, hand in hand. Luckily they see Frodo and Sam coming hallway opposite of them meaning they aren't late, and don't have to worry about their comrades wondering what they were doing instead of getting dressed.

They see the big hat of Gandalf coming their way so they slowly and regretfully let go of each others hand, feeling as if there is no hope and they've lost each other once more. Smiling brightly, they meet up with the good wizard, he escorts them deep into the dining hall and seats Aragorn at the head of the table with Legolas of to his right. As if by magic (and it could have been) food began appearing on the large oak-wood table. Everyone began pilling up their shiny silver plates with the contents of the feast.

Gimli, turning to Pipin talks through his food so suddenly, Pip jumps and looks at him wide-eyed. "Sure beats the bunny down at the camp don't it Pip?" Pippen rolls his eyes and scoots his plate toward Merry, clearly disgusted with the Dwarf's ejaculation and losing his rather large appetite.

Gandalf stands up with his goblet and clears his throat, obviously attempting to make a toast, but in all the chatter no one seems to pay any attention until his voice booms like thunder in an oddly polite manner. "EXCUSE ME!" Everyone looks at the wizard, terrified. "Thank you my good people, now I'd like to make a toast to our king." He nods in the direction of Aragorn and everyone starts to applaud and whistle at him, he raises a hand and smiles, his cheeks turning pink in pallor. "I'd just like to honor our King and all the people who helped destroy the ring." a random person screams, "YEAHYA!" Gandalf looks oddly in their direction and the person shrinks down in their seat. "ANYWAY! I would like to honor them with this feast and this toast, and everyone remember that wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for them." Everyone applauds suddenly. " And, may the King and Queen of Middle Earth live together and love till the end of their days." Suddenly Legolas stands and rushes out of the hall, closely followed by Aragorn. The diners look confused and end up going back to their plates.


	7. What cannot be

**CHAPTER SEVEN - **What cannot be

Aragorn runs after the elf and meets up with him in the stables. "Legolas." Aragorn says comfortingly like a mother to a scared child. "I'm sorry Legolas, Gandalf didn't know."

"And he can't know Aragorn, no one can, but our friends found out didn't they? And now look at them, they won't even talk to us, they treat us like lepers."

"I'm so sorry Legolas... I don't know what I can do."

"Kiss me Aragorn and tell me that you love me, and mean it."

Aragorn walks over slowly to Legolas and puts his hand on his face. Both trying to keep back tears, but not succeeding. Aragorn looks deep into Legolas' eyes, "You know I love you." Tears fall down Aragorn's freshly shaven face. "Oh Legolas, I do love you, you have to believe me." Aragorn leans into Legolas and their lips meet, but Legolas doesn't kiss back. "Legolas I have to tell you the truth, we an never be together." Legolas looks deeply hurt as he listens to Aragorn, "Arwen gave her immortal life for me. I just cannot forget that, and my children need a mother. I don't want you to be a secret, I love you, I don't want to just pretend all the time, I love you too much for that Legolas, you have to believe me." Legolas nods, "I know you would have to say eventually. I was hoping that I could out-run those words, but this shows I cannot out-run what has to be said. I understand that we cannot be together, you loving me was a lie."

"No, that's not true Legolas! I do love you, but I simply cannot be with you. I have too much responsibility."

"It's okay, I understand." Legolas walks out of the stable and away from Aragorn, leaving him alone.


	8. Going seperate ways

**CHAPTER EIGHT - **Going separate ways

The sun filtered through the window in Legolas' quarters. He hadn't slept a lot that night he had been thinking about Aragorn all night. He woke with a start and sat upright his naked chest reflecting the light off his pale skin. He instantly started crying again his hands in his face to muffle his whimpering. "Oh Aragorn.. Why can't we be." He whined to himself.

Aragorn woke slowly the sun stinging his dark brown eyes. He instantly thought of Legolas and dressed in a hurry to get to him.

Legolas dressed quickly and packed up his things to leave. He saw Aragorn hurrying to his room but Legolas kept going until he got to the stables. He saddled his horse and told Gandalf goodbye as he passed him in the courtyard. "Can you tell the others goodbye please Gandalf? I have to get home quickly, I've been gone again too long." Gandalf nodded and said he would and gave a wink, and a smile, and a wave to the elf.

Aragorn ran out of the castle moments after Legolas left the city gates. He ran to Gandalf. "Legolas says goodbye Aragorn." Gandalf says without looking up from the ground, his pipe in his mouth. Aragorn's face looked pained as he walked back to the castle to ready himself for the journey home.


End file.
